User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 5
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the fifth release of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. Check out the updated Appearances Template where I've added a section for all the side stories and MiniKinds. Feel free to enter data when you see, hear, or see mentioned, characters, races, statuses, and locations (because with 931 pages plus MiniKinds, I'm currently swamped working on an excel appearances spreadsheet so I have the data to insert more efficiently). My Last Prediction To begin, I have one thing to say, and you can see it here. While I love all of Tom's posts, last week's prediction was that "Tom will change focus to Keith's group and their journey towards the Na'Rella."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 4 As with last week, I was 100% inaccurate with this prediction. We remained focused on Natani and received a revelation concerning her true self. Recently in Twokinds Enter Page 932 (As of this writing, the current page.) As mentioned, Mr. Fischbach, Y U No Use Color Continuity. * In this page Natani Jr. explains how Natani doesn't remember herself as well as she thinks she died because a lot of blanks had to be filled by Zen. * Natani Jr. accepts that Natani thinks that she's the reason for her feminine feelings. * Natani Jr. then explains that they are more similar than she thinks, explaining that she doesn't mind being a girl, and that the reason she cut her hair, in addition to protection when joining the Assassin's Guild, was because she liked being seen as a boy (again, I say she's a tomboy). * After Natani says that the reason she disguised herself is that she was desperate, Natani Jr. explained that as what Zen saw when she changed her appearance. * As a key point, Natani Jr. indicates that the feelings she experiences, both masculine and feminine, have come from her. The Predictions As with last week, I have two predictions that are turning my head into a wrestling ring because the evidence seems to be drawing in both directions. # Tom will remain focused on the Natani situation. #* Natani's starting to realize how vastly different she is from when she first joined the guild. Her mindset has changed to, as most male Wolves see them, associate women with weakness, she misremembers many basic and important truths about herself, and, biggest of all, was landed with a solid Male gender identity. #* Having the fact pointed out to her that she was already a tomboy when they encountered Issac and that she remembers hardly anything of her past may facilitate Natani's agreement to accept help from, I.E. merge with, Natani Jr. Where Natani when younger studied magic, desparately trying to find a way to restore her parent's lives, and improve as a mage, it's possible that Natani Jr. knew that an accidental disconnect was liable to occur sooner or later and continued to study (assuming it possible) to learn how to merge again with herself. #* Additionally, Tom hasn't yet written "End" on the last cell of this page. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* We know that Keith is running to Natani's aid, with at least Lynn and Maddy, but possibly Landen and Sealeen also, in hot pursuit. #* Because the Edinmire docks are far from Shepherd's Square, there is a lot of ground to cover. I'm thinking the contents of the battle with Seraphina times 2. #* It also feels like it's getting to a point with Natani where Tom may insert a cliffhanger. # Tom will focus on the events unfolding in Edinmire. #* When the comic returns to Edinmire, many Wolves will stand with others trying to defend and re-establish the fragile co-existence in their home of Edinmire. #* On top of it all, I think we may see Euchre and/or Edmund soon. You'll notice on Page 852 that Edmund appears in the foreground of the lower right-most cell. #* As they have been attempting to foster a peaceful leader in him, and because of the titles he still holds, Trace Legacy can, if he wanted to, outlaw all slavery in a bid to restore peace. #* as an "Oh My Gosh!!!" moment, If Eric is in town, It would be funny to see what is going through his mind, in regards to Brahn's Emancipation Proclamation concerning felines, maybe have him looking through a book of his "favorite" slaves. He just lost half or more of his slaves. See my thoughts here. # Tom will return focus to the B-Group. #* I've pretty much settled on the fact that this will only happen at this point if there is a chapter change. #* We will see Zen freak out after either fainting or nearly doing so. He may demand the shackle removed in attempt to contact Natani again. Red and Sythe, after Raine refers to Karen & Maren's (false, mind you) present situation, will hesitantly allow the shackle removed on the condition that if nothing happens, they will put it back on. #* After an unsuccessful connection attempt, Zen will blame them for the disconnect by not informing him of the magic suppression. Unsure if the disconnect would kill her, and insist that they all leave for Edinmire at once. Secretly, due to pride, he will mourn his failure to notice the runes. #* It may also cut to "Several Days Later" where we might see a ghost of an outline showing Natani in the background finding him in mindscape and trying to get his attention. Closing Thoughts While there is evidence that indicates some sort of change coming up, I'm not seeing enough at this moment to say that we will be changing paths just yet. *Natani Jr. is still informing Natani about her past and how she sees everything feminine so much different than when she was younger. Additionally, we could stand to see more backstory for Natani than has been thus revealed, as well as how they are going to get out of the predicament they ate in. *Switching to the Basitins would, still, at this moment, flow better than switching back to the Battle for Edinmire, and especially more than returning to B-Group at this time. However, there is a strong hinting, given it has been several pages of Natani, that if he changes at all, it will probably be to cause a cliffhanger when Natani is about to revive. Plus, what would be more of a cliffhanger than going to Keith and having him find the Na'Rella on fire right as we are about to see a revival. * Finally, the lack of the Chapter "End" indicator shows that an actual chapter change is unlikely, with the likely meaning being a subject change. If I had to state how I want the chapter come to a close, I would love seeing an invigorated, renewed, and revived Natani rise from bed, don her robes, mental revolution, I suppose (Yes, that's a Radioactive reference). I would hope that Keith would arrive at the Na'Rella and embrace Natani shortly after putting out fires on the ship. What I would want as well, if Tom makes this the longest chapter of TwoKinds, is a massive gender reveal that breaks the others minds, and, as joked about in Tentacles of Inappropriateness, have some comment that they thought for the longest time that Keith was actually a girl. Locking In I ended up making my decision pretty shortly after the post, but, as the overly analytical guy I am, wound up deciding to think a bit more over it. Because the potential cliffhanger material is past us and and it is beginning to seem like if he does such, it will likely be at the expense of Natani fans towards her revival, I'm pretty sure that we will be entering page 86 of this chapter , (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record) and I have reason to predict that: Tom will remain focused on Natani and continue progress towards mind restoration. References Category:Blog posts